


Untitled

by magikfanfic



Series: Scorp and Al Sev [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-06
Updated: 2009-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magikfanfic/pseuds/magikfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius gets some unlikely news about which House he belongs in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> I have to admit that I haven't finished the books. This unfinished series of drabbles was written as sort of a project that a friend and I started on LJ in preparation for a possible RPG.

Scorpius had expected to find himself firmly mired in the house of Slytherin. It was, after all, simply one of a number of family traditions that he ought to do his best in order to live up to and yet at the moment when the Sorting Hat was placed on his head, he found himself actually considering the choice and its repercussions for the first time in his young life. It was not as though his father had stated to him in such terms that he had better wear the colors or else because, honestly, his father simply was not like that despite what some other people occasionally said, his mother included when she was having one of her increasingly frequent "bad days". No, his father would not show any great sign of displeasure if he ended up in another house. Yes, there would be the required explanation to the rest of the family, but his father seemed to spend more of his time with friends than with their family these days anyway. Things had been getting stranger since Scorpius had begun asking his father about Hogwarts, preparing for the time when he himself would take a step that might or might not lead him closer to his future. His father, a precise, careful man who spoke little and listened less, who always seemed to be two or three hundred miles away, would probably only bat a pale eyelash and then sigh about the outcome if it ended up being anything other than expected.

With the hat on his head, his eyes fixed on the crowd sitting before him, a crowd that included children he had spent time with in the past. Not a lot. For there were still stigmas hanging in the air between them, but they were still people that he recognized on sight, one in particular whose visage always drew his gaze from across a room no matter how crowded it was. Albus Severus Potter. Poor git. Being saddled with a name like that. Scorpius only had the name of Malfoy to live up to, which was a big enough order in and of itself. He could not imagine how anyone would be able to live up to the likes of Al's name. Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape and Harry Potter all rolled into one. He'd be surprised if the boy didn't wash out after the first month trying to push himself to fill even one of those shoes.

The hat was still there, lingering, waiting, whispering slightly to him. It needed him to make up his mind because it was poised on the edge of something, caught between a decision of going one way or the other. Malfoy was before Potter. Not by a lot but it was. His eyes remained fixed on the boy out there, the one who he was sure was set on one house and one house only. So if he was going to have a chance, if he was going to have a go, then it was he who had to make the choice because he knew as surely as he knew anything that Al would not waver and take the opportunity.

"Gryffindor!" the hat exclaimed.

Scorpius smiled, slightly, weakly and then pushed a hand through his pale hair, blue eyes still locked on the form in the audience. Poor git. He would need someone to show him that a name was not always something you had to live up to. And then he groaned as he stepped off the platform because he was going to have to explain this all to his mother later.


End file.
